Babysitter Fox
Ever wondered how Fox and Blink actually met? Well your about to find out how babysitting Blink for the first time was like for Fox. Characters *Fox *Blink *Wolf *Blue *Red *Pink *Bullies *Indigo (mentioned) Transcript (Blue is carrying Blink) Blink: Daddy, Is Indigo babysitting me? Blue: Nope, someone different. Blink: Who??? Blue: You'll see. (knocks on Fox's door) Fox: (Opens the door) Hi Blue. (sees Blink and bends down to his height) Oh hi there and what might your name be little man? Blink: (shy) Uh... Bl- Blink? Blue: This is my son Blink. He gets a little shy when he sees someone for the first time. Fox: Well I promise to be the nicest person you ever met. (places out her hand gently for Blink to shake) Blink: (slowly shakes Fox's hand) Oh- Okay... Blue: I'll pick you up in 4 hours Blink. Blink: Okay. Blue: See ya. (walks away) Fox: Bye Blue! (turns to Blink) So what do you want to do today? play games, go out to the park, go swimming in the lake? Blink: (gasps) Ooh! I like swimming! Fox: then the lake is our first stop. let me go get some towels and snacks. (cuts to the lake, Blink is sitting on a picnic blanket and hears a rustle in the bush) Blink: (shivers) Who's there? Fox: (comes out in a simple swimsuit) Don't worry it's me with the stuff. Blink: Goodie! (there was another rustle in another bush) Blink: (shivers) Who's there? (walks over to the bush) Wolf: (Comes out and surprised to see a kid with Fox at his lake) What the hell is this? Fox: Oh this is Blink Wolf. Wolf: OH GOD!!! Don't tell me one of us was sleep walking and had sex! Fox: What!? NO!!! for heavens sake Wolf, I am babysitting him for Blue! Wolf: (calms down) Whew! false alarm. had me about to soil myself. so this is Blue's son huh? Blink: (waves) Hi! Wolf: yeah what up kid. So why is he here? Fox: He want's to go swimming and be happy about it. (she said with a threatening look in her eye) Wolf: okay fine. don't go mother bear on me now. (Blink and Fox are now at the park) Blink: Ooh! Playground! Fox: I'll be watching from the bench, have fun. (sits on the bench and watches Blink play on the playground) (Blink goes down a slide but accidentally knocks a bully in the mud) Blink: Oops! Sorry! Bully: (gets up) Me too (Kicks Blink down) I'm sorry that I'm going to kick your butt now. (Fox notices what's going on and approaches the Bully) Bully: (grabs Blink by the shirt and raises a fist) Are you going to cry? Blink: (cries) Fox. Help me... (before he could hit Blink, Fox grabs the bully and grabs a rolled up news paper and spanks the bully hard) Fox: (swats the bully after every word) Don't. Ever. Touch. Him. Again. Understand? (Fox swats the bully ten more times before swatting him off crying) Blink: (gasps and hugs Fox) You saved me from the meanie! Fox: (hugs Blink tightly) I never want to see you hurt or sad. (later, they go back to Wolf's cabin) Blink: (yawns) I'm sleepy. Fox: (whispers to Blink softly) Did you have a good day? Blink: (yawns) I did. (Fox picks Blink up while he sleeps) Fox: (whispers to him) I'm glad you did. (Take blink to her bed and lays him down gently) Blink: (softly) Goodnight Fox... (shuts eyes and goes to sleep) (Fox tucks Blink in and dims the light then kisses his forehead before leaving the room quietly) (suddenly, party music is heard in another room. Shows Red and Wolf partying in the room) Red: EPIC DRUNK PARTY MONTAGE!!! (Fox comes in completely shocked at the sudden ruckus) Wolf: What's up Fox? having ourselves a good ol fashion kick ass party! Red: Hey Fox. give us a strip tease. (chants before getting everyone else to follow) Strip tease! Strip tease! Strip tease! Strip tease! (Fox then stomps her foot down and causes the music to stop as she gives the most deadliest glare at Wolf and Red. Pink knocks on the door) Wolf: Uh, Red? i think you better get the door and leave with everyone else. (Red and the others burst out the house knocking Pink down) Pink: What the fuck!? Red: Sorry Pink! We got to get the fuck out of here with our lives! Pink: (to Red) Fucking asshole. (to Fox) Hey Fox, have you seen Blink? I'm here to pick him up. Fox: (Calms down a bit) he's asleep in my bed. that is if he is still sleeping. (looks at Wolf) Wolf: how was I supposed to know there was a kid asleep in my house. (Pink walks into Fox's room and gently picks Blink up while he's asleep) Pink: Thanks Fox, You truly are the best babysitter. (walks out) Fox: And you. (points at Wolf) Next time when I'm babysitting, You ask me permission to do something irresponsible. Blink: (snuggles Pink's arm) Best babysitter ever. '(END) ' Category:Short Episode